Love Suicide One Shot Version
by Oribella
Summary: This is basically a one shot version of my other fic Love Suicide


**One Piece: OneShot:**

**Love Suicide**

Nami rummaged through the old chest that sat on her bed. _Where is it!_ She thought frustrated at the fact she couldn't find the item she was looking for.

"Ah!" She smiled in satisfaction lifting a beautiful ball gown like dress out of the chest. She held dress against her body as she admired herself in her full length mirror. _Perfect! _She thought. _Now this party can really get started!_

* * *

Luffy leaned his back against the starboard side of the ship. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at Zoro, "Ya know when they said party this really wasn't what I imagined..."

"Suck it up Luffy, I don't like being all dressed up like this anymore then you do," Zoro said, referring to their fancy attire, "But they're just trying to show their appreciation, after all we did save their village."

"When someone says, "party" I'm thinking all you can eat!" Luffy went on ignoring what Zoro had just said, "All they're doing down there is spinning!" It was bad enough he had to wait for food but they also insisted he not wear his hat!

Zoro growled a little, annoyed that Luffy had ignored him, "It's not my fault, it's like they said, "Dancing first then the bounquet."

"Geez! They're making me dizzy!" the pirate captain went on, loosening his tie.

Zoro closed his eyes and growled, "Never mind.." he started to leave, he stopped for a moment to say, "I'm going down by the fire where it's warm, you coming?"

"Hmm?" Luffy looked at him.

"I said "Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, sure! I'll be over in just a second!"

Zoro made his way off their ship.

Luffy turned toward the ocean, resting his elbows on the edge, he took in a deep breath, the smell of sea water filling his nostrils. Could life be any better than this? He had almost everything he had ever wanted! He had an amazing crew, an awesome ship with his own personalized flag, soon he **_would_** eat tons of delicious foods, and most importantly he would sail off to the Grand Line, find One Piece, and become King Of The Pirates.

He closed his eyes, grinned, and laughed happily through his teeth at the thought.

What else could he ask for? Life couldn't be any better than this!

Luffy smiled looking off into the distance of the ocean. _Life couldn't get any better than this! _Suddenly something caught his attention, soft footsteps coming from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, "Hmm?"

The person standing behind him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! She wore a long ball gown like dress. The top of the sparkly sleeveless dress conformed to her body showing off her beautiful figure. The bottom of her dress was very long and poofy, covering her feet, but when she walked you could see her cute white high heeled shoes peeking out. Her gray chandelier earrings sparkled almost as much as her silver diamond necklace. She was a vision that took his breath away! And for that split moment it was hard to think about anything else.

"What's the matter, Luffy?" Nami asked, noticing her Captain gawking at her.

"Uh..." Luffy snapped out of it, "Oh uh, nothing.."

"Are you admiring me?" she giggled walking over and standing next to him.

"I just noticed that, that's a really nice dress," he admitted looking her over.

Nami became a little saddened suddenly, her eyes fixed on the dock floor, "I found it among Bellemare's possessions, it's one of the few things I have to remember her." she lit up some, grinning she said, "The rest I stole!"

He let out a short admiring laugh, "I figured as much!"

"So, what are you doing up here? The party's down there!" Nami informed, him pointing.

"I'm just waiting for the food." he said plainly.

Soft music played from the party on the land, it wafted up to them.

Nami smiled as she turned and listened to it. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, she spun around toward her captain, "Would you like to dance?"

Luffy only stared for a moment and blinked, then he waved a hand, "No thanks!"

"Oh come on!" his Navigator insisted, "It'll be fun!"

Luffy laughed, "I don't think it would be much fun for you, Nami!" he said turning around, pushing down on the edge of the ship for support, "I can't dance!"

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" she laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Come on!" she insisted grabbing his hands pulling him forward, "I'll teach you!"

Before he could protest he found himself with his arm around Nami's waist and Nami's hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, now just follow my lead," she instructed, "And one, two, three, and-"

Luffy found himself in a state of confusion. He had no idea what he was doing! And what the heck did "one, two, three" mean? Even though he was totally lost he tried. But it seemed he had two left feet and he found himself stumbling and stepping on Nami's feet which clearly ticked her off.

"Relax will you!" Nami's urged.

They tried again but this time slower.

"That's much better!" she said pleased.

He laughed, "Hey, I'm dancing!" his minute lack of concentration caused him to trip over himself and knock Nami down.

"OOF!"

Nami stared up at him annoyed.

Luffy stood and started to walk away, "Just forget it! Dancing's not for me! I'll stick to eating!"

"Wait!" she halted him, grabbing his wrist, "Just try it one more time!"

He looked at her. She pouted her lip.

He closed his eyes and laughed a little, "All right, I guess I can give it one more shot!"

She smiled, "Good!"

They situated themselves in a dancing position. Nami took the lead. Slowly they progressed, and soon Luffy wasn't half bad! As they continued to dance Nami felt him relax. She smiled. Then suddenly she was surprised to feel him tighten the hand on her waist.

Snow softly began to dance down from the heavens. It was no surprise to them, it was a cold place.

The snow drifted down slowly, softly landing around them, dancing in the air like angels of heaven being pushed by their instructor the wind.

The amused smiled on Luffy's face faded away and became rather serious. She could feel him staring deep into her eyes as she was his.

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful _

_Stop and steal my breath.._

The moon was full and high in the clear sky, stars danced around making the wondrous magical site of the ocean all the more intriging! They didn't see it but a shooting star wizzed by behind them.

_Emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky _

_Never revealing their depth.._

The wind blew softly in the sky caressing their skin with it's sweet, gentle touch and chilling the air in a wonderful way! The moon was bright and sparkled as it illuminated the dark, yet magical sky above, sending down rays of light down upon them.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated.._

Nami felt herself blush as feelings she had never felt for Luffy arose in her.

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above.._

Her heart sped up with every step they made, and for some reason she had a feeling his did too..

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life.._

Nami was surprised when he slowly spun her around, he was really getting into this!

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead.._

Thousands of things raced through her mind as this magical dance continued. Was this really happening? Or was it all a dream?

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above.._

Luffy couldn't help but notice the moon illuminating Nami's beautiful features, and as they continued to dance he started to feel something he had never felt for anyone before, but what was it?

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life.._

The time they first met ran through Luffy's mind, he began to realize how lucky he was that he _did_ decide to ask Nami to join his crew.

_I've dropped out_

_Burned up_

_Fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in_

_Turned on_

_Remembered the things you said.._

They stared deep into each other's eyes the moonlight reflecting from his eyes to hers. His face serious, but puzzled by the fact he can't stop thinking about her now, after all it was just a dance!

Her face was serous but soft as she looked into his eyes and felt the mystery of what might be inside her.

The gentle breeze blew there hair around a bit, creating a warm feeling rather than chill. _Something wonderful was happening.._

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life.._

Slowly they came to a stop still staring at each other. Both of them confused how this one little dance could arouse so much inside them!

Their hands lowered slowly, although the one around her waist and the one on his shoulder remained as they were.

Her sparkling eyes tottered wondering what was in his thoughts.

He just stared. _What is this feeling?_

Nami made her way toward his mouth slowly, her eyes closed more the closer she got.

Luffy drew back a little. _What is she doing?_

Her eyes closed and her hand slid onto his cheek as she started closing in on his mouth.

"Nami, what are you doing?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

A slight fear jolted through him from these new found feelings, "Na-" her name never excaped his lips, the next moment her lips locked onto his.

For a moment he did nothing, he only blinked a few times, then slowly he closed his eyes and returned her kiss.

When their mouths parted from one anothers all they could do was stare at eachother.

Nami felt awkward so she tried to smooth it over, "I'm uh, sorry, I just didn't, I mean I wasn't-"

Suddenly he kissed her, then hugged her, "It's ok, I _know_,"

She blushed slightly then smiled, resting her head on his chest content.

He smiled, he was wrong, life had just gotten better.


End file.
